yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandit King Bakura
(vision) (actual) | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Bandit King Bakura, also known as Thief King Bakura, simply known as Bakura, is a character and one of the main antagonists of the Millennium World arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime and manga. Design Bandit King Bakura has a similar design to Bakura Ryou, being his Ancient Egyptian counterpart. Thief King Bakura has shorter, gray hair, in contrast to Ryou's long white hair, and has dark skin, and a 4-stitched scar under his right eye. He also wears an opened red flowing robe, exposing his muscular chest, a kilt, and slippers. He is sometimes seen wearing the Millennium Ring or holding the Millennium Pendant. Biography History Bakura was a villager in Kul Elna, and was its only survivor when Akhenaden and three other magicians massacred the village, sacrificing 99 humans to create the Millennium Items. At the time, he was only a child and watched in horror as his family and friends were killed and their bodily components used to create the seven Millennium Items. However, Bakura soon acquired a powerful Ka, "Diabound", created from both his own hate and the vengeful spirits of Kul Elna. He soon developed a violent hatred felt grudge for Pharaoh Aknamkanon for ordering the massacre, and the royal family as well. Bakura soon waged war on Pharoah Atem's forces. The full details of this conflict aren't known, but Bakura's Diabound engaged Atem's "Obelisk the Tormentor", and later Bakura's Diabound battled Atem's "Slifer the Sky Dragon". During this conflict, Bakura somehow sealed his own soul within the Millennium Ringhttp://3.bp.blogspot.com/-GPZIzFGXhIE/U-3J0FJzX-I/AAAAAAABcs8/YEK1aQtTEIQ/s1600/015.jpg, presumably after his death at the hands of the High Priests and Atem, alongside a portion of Zorc Necrophades' soul, eventually merging to make a composite entity. During an unspecified point in time, Bakura also murdered Shadi, the guardian of the Millennium Items. Memory World During Pharaoh Atem's celebration, Bakura is taken to be punished for grave robbing, however, his modern form takes over his body. After he collected various treasures from the late Pharoah Aknamkanon's royal tomb, he and his minions assaulted Pharaoh Atem's Palace. Arriving in the central hall, he deposits his stolen treasures and demands that the seven Millennium Items be returned to him. The Pharaoh's six guardians adamantly refuse and challenges his "Diabound". Seto's "Galestgoras" is destroyed when Bakura calls forth "Winged Sage Falcos", a Ka of the late Pharaoh. Bakura reveals that he took the DiaDhank from Ahknamkamon's tomb as well as the capacity to use the former Pharaoh's favorite creatures. The rest of the guardians are inflamed and summon various creature to battle "Diabound". Mahad's "Illusion Magician" easily destroys the "Winged Sage Falcos", but Bakura's assault crushes Aknadin's, Karim's and Shada's creatures. Seto then has Karim fuse Seto's "Battle Ox" and "Mystic Horseman" to form "Rabid Horseman" which Bakura's "Diabound" disables with its serpent's tail but Mahad's "Illusion Magician" then seals "Diabound". However, "Diabound" breaks free with its attack and crushes Seto's and Mahad's creatures. In an attempt to finish off the guardians, Bakura instructs "Diabound" to finish them but the attack is stopped by Isis's "Spiria" which is destroyed. Atem then steps forward and Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor". Obelisk attacks but Bakura tells "Diabound" to attack using the power of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from Yami Bakura's Duel with Seto Kaiba. Obelisk is stopped by the assault although "Diabound" is banished from the battle. Bakura retreats and later attempts to raid another tomb, only to find Mahad waiting in ambush. The battle between Bakura and Mahad is fierce, as Mahad is able to access the Millennium Ring's power that had sealed there, becoming much more powerful in the process. Therefore, "Illusion Magician" is able to fight against "Diabound" with some success, especially after "Shadow Ghoul" joins the fray on Mahad's side with attacks from the shadows. However, Bakura's "Diabound" is able to evade and destroy "Shadow Ghoul", severely weakening Mahad. Bakura's "Diabound" then deals a serious blow to "Illusion Magician", sending Mahad nearly to his own death. Bakura is then struck with one of the traps in the tomb but frees himself with one of the hanging blades. He then instructs "Diabound" to attack from the shadows, due to gaining the ability of the destroyed "Shadow Ghoul". "Illusion Magician" is nearly destroyed, and in desperation, Mahad's remaining power fuses with the "Illusion Magician" to form the "Dark Magician". Mahad blasts Bakura and "Diabound" out of the tomb with a massive assault, and Bakura is believed to have died in the rockslide that followed. However, Bakura survived the assault and raids the city once more. Furthermore, he has acquired the Millennium Ring and uses its power to evade the guards and enter Aknadin's monster shrine. There, he speaks to Aknadin about the assault on Kul Elna and awakens the darkness that was placed when Aknadin created the Millennium Items. Bakura then instructs "Diabound" to cause utter devastation and flees, with Atem in pursuit and Summons "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Slifer engages Bakura's "Diabound". Due to the fact "Diabound" defeated Mahado's "Shadow Ghoul", "Diabound" is able to disappear into darkness, and Bakura utilizes this to hide "Diabound" from Slifer's power. Although "Diabound" is hit by Slifer after it reveals itself to attack, it disappears again and begins to lay waste to the city. Atem instructs Slifer to protect the citizens, although Atem and Slifer are badly injured when "Diabound" assaults again. Atem attempts to end the battle by having Slifer attacking Bakura directly but "Diabound" is revealed to be right behind Atem. Atem is saved by the swift arrival of Seto's "Duos", and the guardians help fight "Diabound" out of the city. As Bakura's "Diabound" reveals itself, Atem tells Slifer to quickly attack, something that likely could have destroyed or severely crippled "Diabound". But when, Aknadin, fully engulfed in the dark side, cripples Slifer, "Diabound" then was able to destroy Slifer and Atem appeared to have been rendered powerless. Much to Bakura' surprise, however, the arrival of the Pharaoh's modern-day friends rejuvenates Atem and calls upon "The Winged Dragon of Ra", mightiest of the three Egyptian Gods. Ra's inherent nature of being the sun god results in the battlefield being engulfed in light, revealing "Diabound". Bakura, still confident, reveals that "Diabound" now has the power of an Egyptian God due to Slifer's destruction. It then assaults Ra, but is repelled by Seto's "Duos". Ra then transforms into "Egyptian God Phoenix" mode and incinerates Bakura's "Diabound", apparently killing him. However, Yami Bakura on the Dark RPG table activates a Master Item to reverse time to the moment where "Diabound" was about to attack Slifer. Slifer is destroyed again, Atem is crippled, and Bakura is alive once more. Atem then falls into an abyss, barely holding on, and Bakura takes Atem's Millennium Pendant before sending Atem to his apparent doom. Bakura also has Tristan Taylor possessed by his modern form's splintered fragment. Bakura returns to Kul Elna and inserts the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Pendant into the Millennium Stone and converses with Zorc Necrophades, instructing Bakura to find the eighth key (the Pharaoh's true name). Bakura then awaits the arrival of Atem and the guardians in Kul Elna and calls upon "Diabound" to fight Atem. Mahado arrives as the "Dark Magician" to aid Atem and Mana comes with the "Dark Magician Girl" to help as well. Although the spellcasters' attacks are powerful, "Diabound" is protected by a shield created by the spirits of the Kul Elna incident. Seto, Karim and Isis arrive, and Seto and Karim combine "Duos" and "Curse of Dragon" to create "Duos Dragon" with "Dark Magician" at the helm that is able to combat "Diabound" until Bakura uses a small monster to attack Karim himself, bringing Karim close to death and destroying "Curse of Dragon" and separating the fusion. As Bakura tells the spirits to slay Atem, Ahknamkamon's spirit appears and repels the spirits. This also empowers the "Dark Magician" literally ripping apart "Diabound". With "Diabound" defeated, Bakura is on the verge of death and desperately attempts to put the Millennium Items back into the Millennium Tablet. But due to the fact that some of the Millennium Items are still with their respective guardians, this was fruitless for Bakura until Aknadin arrives and paralyzes Atem's entire group. At this point, his modern form abandons his ancient counterpart's body; the real Bakura has outlived his usefulness and is reduced to sand. After Aknadin transforms into the High Priest of Darkness, the power of Zorc revives Thief King Bakura. Bakura summons "Diabound", revealing that the power of Zorc is so great that even "Diabound" can still be summoned despite its tablet destroyed. Bakura then proceeds to toy with Atem's group, putting them in different parts of Kul Elna. He then appears in the middle of the village and sacrifices himself to Summon Zorc Necrophades. Other versions Thief Bakura manga portal.png | Bakura, King of Thieves (manga) Monster ka * Diabound (five forms) * Bone Snapper * Illushu * Winged Sage Falcos Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters